1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for providing information and a recording medium, suitable for providing contents of readings via communications networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are services for providing the contents of readings such as novels and serial columns to terminals (such as personal computers) via communications networks such as the Internet. Users of the terminals (that is, readers) operate web browser to establish sessions with the service provider's server for obtaining desired HTML based web pages representing the contents of the readings.
The readers must establish plural sessions when obtaining a full-length novel, because it requires much data. In case of providing serial column or novel, the story may be divided into plural sections, and those are uploaded one after another constantly. The readers also require plural sessions to obtain the contents of such the readings because it is impossible to download all sections at once.
Such the services generally provide the readers with index pages at beginning of each session. The index page may list indexes of available contents. In case of full-length novel, for example, the index page may list indexes of chapters, and a reader selects a chapter which follows to a chapter he/she read last time. The readers intend to forget which was the last chapter when he/she continues reading for the first time in a long while. Under such the situation, the service providers generally provide all pages at each session. It is helpful for avoiding the above problem, but increases connection time for downloading the pages. Thus, it increases network traffic and the readers' telecommunication costs.